


Подарок Тони Старка

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Один раз Тони Старк решил сделать другу подарок. И вручил Артуру Уизли Нечто для улучшения семейных отношений...Примечание: своеобразный сиквел к драбблу на нерейтинг "Техническая сторона магии"
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Подарок Тони Старка

— И что это?

Молли Уизли с подозрением посмотрела на странную длинную штуковину, которую ее муж держал в руке. Она была ярко-розовой, ребристой и на первый взгляд абсолютно бесполезной. Артур смущенно кашлянул и присел на кровать.

— Это, знаешь… ну, Тони подарил. Нам с тобой.

Глаза Молли недобро сузились. 

— Последний его подарок для Фреда и Джорджа уничтожил поля в соседней деревне и оставил магглов без урожая!

— Да, мы немного погорячились, усилив волшебные метлы репульсорной системой, — вздохнул Артур. — Но кто знал, что мальчики настолько смогут разогнаться, что устроят пожар?

Молли откинулась на подушки и тяжело засопела, не сводя глаз с розового Нечто. Перехватив ее взгляд, Артур вдруг покраснел до ушей и нервно облизнулся. 

— Тебе никогда не хотелось, кхм, разнообразить наши отношения?

— Артур, у нас семь детей. Думаю, мы исчерпали уже весь лимит разнообразия, — она снова покосилась на Нечто. — Ты знаешь, оно напоминает мне…

Ее глаза вдруг округлились от удивления.

— О, Артур…

— Помнишь, как ты однажды призналась мне, что хочешь попробовать сразу с двух сторон? — усмехнулся он. — Почему бы не сделать это прямо сейчас?

— А дети точно спят?

Вместо ответа Артур направил волшебную палочку на дверь.

— По крайней мере, они нас не услышат.

Молли хихикнула и притянула мужа к себе, начиная жадно целовать. Когда в твоем доме столько детей, секс становится похожим на Рождество — долгожданный праздник, наступающий не так часто, как хотелось бы.

Артур тихо охнул, когда шаловливые руки жены, пробежавшись по его плечам и животу, начали поглаживать член, который тут же откликнулся на забытую ласку. Яркое Нечто, подаренное Тони, выпало из его дрогнувшей руки и с тихим стуком упало на ковер. И пока Молли с достойным восхищения рвением ласкала языком уже набухшую головку члена, Артур, блаженно прикрыв глаза, только и мог, что тихо постанывать, вцепившись в разметавшиеся рыжие кудри. 

Однако не успел он почувствовать приближающийся оргазм, как Молли вдруг замерла и прерывистым шепотом спросила: 

— Ты ничего не слышишь? 

Если бы Артур не любил так сильно свою жену, то убил бы на месте за такое издевательство над организмом — еще пара секунд, и он бы наверняка кончил! А потому, не сказав ни слова, молча сгреб Молли в охапку и опрокинул на матрас, тут же входя в нее и начиная неистово вколачиваться. Она всхлипнула и выгнулась, точно кошка, пытаясь подстроиться под его ритм и жадно дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сделав еще пару толчков, Артур замер и застонал, крепко сжимая ее бедра. Молли рвано задышала, гладя его вспотевшую спину и перебирая пальцами волосы. После небольшого отдыха Артур пришел в себя и выразил готовность к новым свершениям. 

— Теперь моя очередь, — игриво произнесла она, усаживаясь сверху, и снова замерла. — Артур, ты точно ничего не слышишь? 

— Я тебя сейчас покусаю, — пообещал он и, заставив Молли наклониться, обхватил губами ее возбужденный сосок, а затем несильно прикусил.

Она тихо вскрикнула и начала тонко поскуливать, насаживаясь на вновь поднявшийся член и начиная елозить, точно никак не могла им насладиться. В полумраке комнаты Артур явственно видел, как она, закусив губу, отклонилась назад и принялась ласкать себя. Придерживая Молли за талию, Артур откинул ее руку и, нащупав влажный клитор, принялся нежно массировать его, отчего комнату наполнили новые стоны.

За окном уже начало светлеть небо, когда оба они, тяжело дыша, сплелись в тесных объятиях и затихли, разбросав вокруг смятые и слегка порванные простыни. 

— Ну теперь-то ты слышишь? — выдохнула Молли, прижимаясь к мужу и гладя его веснушчатую грудь. 

В наступившей тишине раздавалось негромкое жужжание, точно под кроватью притаилась стайка маленьких пикси. Артур нацепил на нос очки и зажег Люмос. Из-под кровати медленно, но верно выползало розовое Нечто, угрожающе вращаясь и вибрируя.

— Мы совсем про него забыли!

— Он что, еще и шевелится? — в голосе Молли явно послышались знакомые нотки возбуждения.

Артур коротко усмехнулся и подхватил с ковра уползающее Нечто. У них с Молли есть еще час до звонка будильника, чтобы опробовать все свойства подарка Тони.

***

— А двигается по кругу.

В большой лаборатории, облокотившись на стол, Тони Старк и Артур Уизли наблюдали за пересекающим нарисованную черту вибратором, который и впрямь описывал небольшую дугу.

— Знаешь, что интересно? — спросил Тони, подхватывая со стола еще два прибора и опуская их на пол. — Зависит ли их скорость от длины и формы, или все дело в мощности? 

— Надо проверить, — глубокомысленно изрек Артур. — Вот только чем нам пригодиться эта информация?

— Любая информация полезна. А мы, возможно, на основе полученных данных создадим что-то новое и крайне полезное.

Его речь прервала Пеппер, вошедшая в лабораторию как раз в тот момент, когда огромный латексный монстр врезался в розовый вибратор с усиками. 

— Тони, пришли документы на подпись, и я… — ее взгляд упал на поле битвы. 

— И ты не будешь спрашивать, как рождаются мои изобретения, — подхватил Тони, беря из ее застывших рук планшет и быстро расписываясь. — Спасибо, ты свободна.

Пеппер закатила глаза и вышла, бормоча под нос что-то о сумасшедших изобретателях.

— Мне вдруг пришла одна мысль, — Тони обернулся к Артуру. — Система боевых дронов, связанная со спутниковой сетью. Мне кажется, это неплохая штука для того, чтобы защитить мир от вторжения всяких чудовищ.

— А как это связано с… — Артур перевел взгляд на жужжащие приборы.

— Да никак, — тот пожал плечами, уже вводя какие-то данные в один из компьютеров. — Мои идеи хаотичные и беспорядочны, и в этом моя гениальность. Кстати, — он кивнул в сторону. — Можешь забрать этих малышей себе, если хочешь. 

Артур покачал головой, но улыбнулся. Кажется, их выходные с Молли будут просто незабываемыми.


End file.
